New York
by roorah
Summary: Luffy left his home city with the desire to start a new life in a place he could hopefully call home. What better place to go, than New York?
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

"So, you're really going to do it?"

A man named Shanks asked, in his typical sluggish voice that sounded like he was half asleep. Luffy gave the man a smile and nodded.

"How much?" he asked after letting out a lengthy yawn.

Luffy hummed as he tried to recount the numbers in his head. Thirty here, eighty there. "Close to a grand or two? I can't really remember, I'm shit at math," he said.

"Hm."

"It's not a lot but it's better than nothing, for now." Luffy sounded as though he was trying to be more convincing. It wasn't working out for him all that well.

"Yeah, not bad kid," said Shanks. " _For now._ " He stuffed his hands deep into his pockets, clenching them into fists to try to keep warm. The temperature had made a surprising drop that left the air frigid, ready for a possible early winter. Luffy dreaded it. He hated the cold, but loved the snow. Shanks had often called him a child for it, which he obviously argued over.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that isn't tooth fairy money, huh?" The red head asked. Luffy looked at him briefly before turning his attention to the flicker of light coming from a light post that needed a new bulb.

"You're right." Luffy told him. There was no point in trying to fake it or lie.

Shanks smiled and looked around the empty street they walked along. It was about 10:35 P.M. and Luffy had just snuck out through his bedroom's window on the second floor of his Grandpa's home twenty minutes earlier. It was a bit stupid on his part, since no one was home and he could have easily walked out the front door. He was worried a neighbour plus their dog would notice him and the god awful heavy backpack resting on his shoulders and say a little something about it. 'Where ya goin Luffy?' one might ask. 'Hiking? In _this_ weather?' another might question. The one thing he definitely wouldn't be missing about his neighbourhood was how nosy everyone was.

"How many drawers did you have to go through to find that kind of cash?" Shanks laughed. Luffy didn't. Shanks was just giving him a hard time, busting his balls about it.

"Either way," Shanks began. "You really should get going, if you're as serious as you say you are about doing this."

"I know, lemme just soak the streets in one last time old man."

"Oi. Watch it," Shanks warned, ruffling the young teenagers hair through the beanie he had pulled over his head. "Having doubts?"

" _Hell no."_

Shanks hummed before asking another question. He was just looking out for the kid. "What will you do when the moneys all gone?" he asked. Luffy stood still for a moment, stopping in his tracks. The puddle of water from the rain that had come down earlier rippling around his boots.

"Dunno. I could beg," he suggested and resumed walking. "Or borrow. Or steal. As long as I get my hands on it."

"You could do that, yeah. You'll need a place to sleep, food to eat, who's going to provide all that?"

"Dunno," Luffy said again. "I'll figure it out as I go."

Shanks raised an eyebrow, looking at Luffy suspiciously and very, _very_ doubtful his plan would work. "You never planned this out?"

"No?" Luffy replied. "Was I supposed to?" His question was so honest and innocent Shanks couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Normally teens do, yeah. 'Least I did when I left." Shanks smiled at him, like he was better. Luffy rolled his eyes, but laughed along with him anyways.

"Whatever, I'm my own person," Luffy told him. "If I run out-"

Shanks stopped him there. " _When_ you run out. Money goes by quick, it doesn't grow on trees."

"You're not original at all," Luffy pouted. He thought Shanks was way cooler than that. "I'll think about what to do _when_ I run out, then."

"You're naive," Shanks sighed, his breath leaving his throat in a puff of cold autumn air. "I'll give you a week, at best."

"Yeah right," Luffy shook his head. "Like I'm ever going back to that house. Didn't Ben Franklin run away from home too?" Luffy asked him and Shanks' jaw had to have dropped to the floor when he heard the name escape Luffy's mouth.

"How do you know that?" he asked. Genuinely, he wasn't trying to be insulting with the amount of disbelief on his face, and Luffy wasn't exactly going for shock value, but damn did he nail it.

"I paid _some_ attention in class!" he yelled, aiming his fist at Shanks' right shoulder only to miss as the man stopped in his tracks.

"Huh," Shanks scoffed. "Yeah, he did. So what, are you comparing yourself to him?" he resumed walking by Luffy's side, who had a sour look on his face. He didn't appreciate the teasing. He knew _some_ things.

"Not _exactly-"_

"Do you think you're going to found a university or discover something as vital to humanity as electricity?" Shanks asked. He was trying to find a more... meaningful and in depth meaning to Luffy's sudden historical outburst but couldn't, for the _life_ of him, figure out what the hell the boy was going on about.

"Probably not, I _meant-_ if you'd have shut up for a sec- that he ran away, and yeah he did all that. What if him and his shit head of a brother never got into an argument? We'd be walking in the dark right now and who _knows_ what could happen the minute we turn the corner." Again, Shanks' mouth dropped. Not only did Luffy know he ran away, but he knew the reason too. Shanks knew Luffy hated school, but he had to be one of the few people Shanks' had met in his life who actually knew _something_ about history.

"Your _point?"_ he asked again, trying to subside how impressed he was.

"Just have _some_ faith in me!"

There was a brief silence as the two walked down the damp streets. "You know where you're going at least?" Shanks asked. Luffy's lips thinned and he shook his head.

"I was going to go to the train station and figure it out," he said.

"Just gonna hop on a train to wherever? No plan? It's kind of hard to put my faith into something so stupid." Shanks questioned, like he was interrogating Luffy. Or so it felt. Shanks just meant well, Luffy knew that. Though he could do without all the pestering and doubt that practically dripped off his tongue with every word. He shrugged, Shanks sighed again for what had to be at least the tenth time during their walk.

"You need a ride there, at least?" he offered.

"Mm, nah. I think I'll take the subway. It runs until at least two in the morning. I'll be good."

"You sure? You have my number in case shit hits the fan and you gotta come home, right?"

"Yeah I do, thanks. You won't tell anyone where I'm going, right?"

"Hell, _you_ don't even know where you're going, let alone me." Shanks shook his head in disbelief. Really didn't want to let the kid go on his own, considering he was absolutely fucking clueless.

"Oh yeah," he laughed, his voice echoing through the empty streets.

"You've got so much to learn about the world, kiddo."

"Shut up, I'm not a kid."

"You're running away, that's something a brat would do."

" _You_ ran away too!" Luffy reminded him.

"Yeah, but _I_ had a plan," he teased, grinning at him through the street lights. "You're just winging it."

"So?"

"So..." Shanks rubbed the back of his neck. Couldn't believe what he was dealing with. "Listen. What kind of job could you get? Do you know that much?"

"Does it matter? A jobs a job."

"A job where you wash dishes in a restaurant is different than a job at a strip club, get what I'm saying?" Luffy's skull was thicker than anyone he'd ever had to deal with before. Shanks figured even if he yelled into a microphone, he'd stare back, clueless as hell.

"I'm not a stripper."

"Yeah, and I wasn't a bell boy. But when you need cash, you need cash. And you've got nothing more than a middle school education diploma to your name, it's not easy out there."

"I _almost_ finished high school."

"No one will buy that shit, trust me." Shanks told him sternly. "If you want to leave tonight and wing it all, go ahead. But it'd be better for you if you at least had an idea of what the hell you're about to get yourself into."

"I know what I'm getting into, you just told me."

"Right," Shanks said sarcastically. "Face it, out there, you're essentially homeless."

"I know-"

"And you've got _no one._ Not anymore."

"I haven't had anyone for a long time," he corrected. Shanks looked at him humbly, trying to see if he had any glimmer of doubt in his eyes. He didn't.

"Ah," Shanks let out another breath of air. Luffy certainly knew how to stress him out. "I shouldn't be putting all this on you now, though. Your minds really set?"

"Yup!" Luffy smiled. He wasn't about to let anything bring him down. He had to do this. He had to leave.

"If you're _sure_ -"

"I am." Luffy reassured him. It was his life and even after all was said and done, he was going to do what he wanted. Whether Shanks or anyone else told him fifty different reasons why he shouldn't or not.

He would do whatever the hell he wanted.

"Alright. I'll at least walk you to the station then." Shanks offered, stuffing his hands into the deep pockets of his fall jacket.

"Thanks," Luffy smiled, doing the same with his own that had become a bit frigid when the wind hit. "You're not too bad old man."

Shanks' jaw nearly dropped at the name calling. "I'm in my early thirties, brat." Needless to say he was a bit offended, and Luffy found it hilarious.

"Old to me." Luffy laughed. Shanks rolled his eyes at the teen, who walked along side him down the streets that were light under the street lamps. Not bothering to step over or around the deep puddles of water that'd filled up in large crevices of the sidewalk.

It took the two of them with their slow pace around fifteen minutes to reach the nearest station. It was a bit more packed than the previous streets they'd been trudging down.

"Okay, I'm going now." Luffy turned to him and smiled. Began digging in his pockets for loose change to put in as his fare.

"Ah, was good to have you around, kiddo." Shanks placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "Luffy, no matter how far you run... distance might not solve anything. Remember that," he told him seriously. It was all fun and games before, but now Luffy was dead set on leaving and he'd be damned if he didn't give one piece of good advice.

Luffy's happy go lucky smile went thin with the weight of Shanks' words, sinking in a little deeper than previous comments.

"I know," he said. Hardly any louder than a whisper, but enough for him to hear. Shanks gave him one final smile.

"Alright, well go. Get your ass outta this city. Stay safe and call me if you need anything, I mean it." Shanks said. " _Anything,"_ he repeated. Luffy nodded with a smile, turned to the stairs that led to the underground subway that ran from one end of the city to the other.

"I'll see you!" he said. Shanks stood at the top of the stairs, waving down to him as he ran down every other step until he reached the entryway.

He popped his change in and gave the usher a smile, walking through the gate and heading down another flight of stairs. He stood in front of the Eastside subway. Tapped his feet along to the music playing throughout the station that sort of reminded him of elevator music. He hated it, but his foot went along with it.

It took around two minutes for the subway train to pull into the station, a hoard of people got off before Luffy was able to get on. Nevertheless he did, and sat down on one of the empty seats. He waited through six station stops before reaching the centre of the city where all long distance buses and trains were. Hopped out and made his way to what he assumed would be a big sign, telling him all the different destinations of the night.

Despite there being one incredibly large sign pointing him in the direction he _should_ have gone, he found himself lost.

Once he'd asked for directions, as locating it himself proved rather difficult, he stared at the large board. Several different cities blinked in neon red before him. So many, that he couldn't pick where to go. He'd heard New York was pretty dangerous, but cool. At least, around Times Square. That could be an option. Others read 'Chicago - 12:00 A.M' and 'Washington D.C - 12:30 A.M'. Those were only a few, but they were the ones he had actually heard of before.

He didn't want to wait until 12, regardless of it being 11:19 P.M now, at least that's what his phone read. A little voice in his head kept saying _'If you don't leave now, you'll hate yourself later'_. Once he saw the ticket line up had two people in it, he went straight for it. Purchased a $115 one way ticket for 11:45 to NYC, and made his way to the right train. New life. New journey. _New York_.

It wasn't something he'd planned, because he never thought he'd need to do it. But as the days went on of him living in this god forsaken city, he grew bored. He grew tired, and he grew anxious. Only adding onto the empty feeling he had every time he'd walk through the door. He never thought that he'd be driven to the edge, where his only choice was to leave. He didn't have any regrets; because that was the way his brother had lived. So, that's how he was going to live, too.

After sitting on a bench for ten minutes, the train pulled up and people began boarding. He didn't mind waiting for all the elderly to get on first, before he took his place in line behind them. The man who stood by the door asked to see his papers, which he pulled out of his pocket. Already crumpled and looked weeks old when they'd only been printed less than an hour ago. He looked them over, and then looked at Luffy.

"How old are you, son?"

"Nineteen." Luffy said.

"Got ID?"

"Oh, yeah hold on." He dug around in his coat, pulling out his wallet and flashing a card that did in fact, say he was nineteen. As he said. The man nodded and returned it, as well as his papers and let him through. He didn't look _that_ young, did he? Whatever, no matter to him.

Once he stepped in, he noticed the train was nice, very modern looking and quite honestly was a bit too fancy for his taste. He liked it, but wouldn't make it a habit of riding it, either.

What he liked even more, though, was that the train was two levels. He practically ran up the stairs and found a free seat next to the window. The train was fairly empty; maybe a third or so of the seats were taken. Most people Luffy noticed were alone, the way he was. He didn't have a suitcase or anything big and bulky like that. Just a lone hiking backpack he'd stuffed to the brim with unnecessary items. Mostly clothes and snacks.

In his pockets he'd shoved his wallet, which had a picture of him and his two brothers tucked inside the place that also carried his cash. A pocket knife, one he recalled Garp using for skinning animals the one time the four of them went hunting one summer. It was maybe, five inches and had a nice handle. Which was really the only reason Luffy took it. As well as a lighter, one that was silver coated and probably cost more than forty dollars. He didn't smoke, and wasn't a pyro, he just liked the way it felt. Who knew, maybe someone would be in need of a light. Luffy would be just the guy.

He tugged off his scarf, since it now felt almost a million degrees with the heat of the train slowly building up. People crowded around, all sitting in their seats and tucking away any large loose luggage in overhead compartments. An announcement was made that the doors would be closing in a minute, and Luffy's knees jerked. He wasn't scared, no. It was... adrenaline. It was all he knew since he left the house. It was all he could feel rushing through his veins.

His mind wandered as he stared out at the jet black sky, counting the few stars that he could see. There were, perhaps twenty-two that he could really make out. Those were the really bright ones. Though his eyes caught a few dimmer ones, too.

Once he realized more and more of them had shown up, he noticed the train had left. That in twenty hours, he'd be in a different city. Living a new life. Beginning a new story. Some other metaphorical shit like that. He wasn't a sap; he didn't care for that kind of stuff. He wasn't living in a fairy tale, no matter what kind of spin he put on it. He just wanted to leave. So he did.

There wasn't any way of making it seem rather… normal. He lived his own life the way he wanted. No restrictions, no one to tell him what to do or how to do it. Just him. Sure, with the grin plastered across his face when he told Shanks about his _'not so thought out plan to leave'_ plan, he laughed in his face. Called him a kid and, well, laughed even more. Luffy hardly found it amusing, and he found a lot of things funny. Jokes were funny. People falling down the stairs were funny. Him wanting to leave the toxic home he lived in… not so much.

Eventually he'd calmed down and agreed to hear him out. During which, he laughed several times more, but Luffy continued regardless. Talking much louder than he was laughing to make _sure_ he was heard. He was. Shanks had said he couldn't do it, but he'd prove him wrong. He would.

He smiled to himself and tugged off his boots, pulling his legs up to hug his knees. The sound of the train screeching against the tracks was loud, but bearable. The top floor had been designated as the 'Quiet Zone', according to a sign that caught his eye. The lights were dim above; only the floor was lit with bright yellow colour to show off the aisle.

He stared out the window long enough for him notice how eerie the moon above looked. Watched as the train slowly but surely pulled out of the city into rural grounds. He let out a few light yawns and quite frankly wished he'd have charged his DS before leaving. It died nearly twenty seconds into the opening cutscene of his game. He cursed and shoved it back into his bag, unzipped his coat and tugged on it to wrap around his waist properly. Sort of like a blanket, but not quite. He was just frustrated, since the one he'd brought was at the damn bottom of his backpack. It'd have to do.

Not too long after midnight, Luffy fell asleep. Like a phone battery that'd lost it's charge.

* * *

A/N: Yeah it's that generic runaway au that _no one_ asked for but I'm going to write anyways. It'll be fun guys trust me... hahaaaaa. This is only the prologue so later chapters will be pretty lengthy compared to it but it's just a little taste. Leave me a review, yeah? Tell me what you think hooha.

~S


	2. City Boy

"Is that the only reason?" Shanks asked him, hand gripping to a glass of whiskey like his life depended on it. Luffy stared back at him seriously before raising an eyebrow. He wondered what his point in asking was, since he already knew the answer.

"You know it's not," he said.

" _You know_ he'll kill you if you do this, right?" Shanks questioned, practically slamming his glass down. Little droplets of copper coloured liquid spilt onto the bar top.

He knew Garp would have his head on a fucking platter, yes. Or maybe, he'd stuff him and prop him up over the old fireplace. Two perfectly viable options, if the man was ever home enough to realize.

Luffy laughed at the thought, earning a confused look from the older male to his left. He bent over, letting his head lightly bang against the wood of the bar top. "Not if he doesn't know where I am."

"So what then," Shanks began, taking a light sip of his drink. The man had always been a fan of straight liquour. It wasn't even a surprise to Luffy anymore when he'd walk into the old bar and see him, already close to plastered after a few glasses. "You just _disappear?"_

Luffy nodded against the bar top. "I just disappear," he said, his cheek squished up against the wood.

"Like a finishing act, the end of your performance," Shanks held up a second glass and handed it to him. Luffy sat up and took hold of the drink, clanking it against the rim of the red head's own. Like some shitty going away party that wasn't so much a party, as much as it was a secret meeting between an old man and a lost boy. Both who probably shouldn't be drinking anyway, but couldn't find it in themselves to give a damn.

"Like Houdini."

* * *

It was nearing six in the evening, and no one was home. That was when Luffy began packing. Spur of the moment thing. Cash wasn't the only thing he'd decided to take from Garp's safe when he left. There was an old silver lighter, some sort of antique that had a smooth touch and intricate tribal design Luffy liked. He dropped it into one of the inner pockets of his jacket. Along with that, he grabbed $1500.

If he counted correctly.

He'd sat with his jacket unzipped, cross-legged on the floor, counting the $20 bills at least four times. Figured it'd be enough, right?

He had taken out all the money from his account a few weeks back when he first thought he'd go through with it but had to put the idea on hold when Garp came home as a sort of _surprise._ He scavenged around the house for any loose bills or change as well, and all together, he estimated he had around two and a half grand. Plus twenty dollars in spare change.

He went to Ace's bedroom next, and held up a pair of sun glasses that Ace usually never left the house without. The weather lately had gone to absolute shit though, the sun no where to be seen so he really had no need. They weren't too fancy or expensive, so Luffy knew they wouldn't attract any real attention. He only took them for the memory; he wasn't really fond of wearing glasses.

After lurking through Sabo's room for about ten minutes, he decided to take his old jacket. It was black, a few of the buttons from the front were missing, but the zipper still worked well enough to reach the top. There was a small tear in the back, but Luffy figured it'd be fine to hide it under his backpack.

In his own room, he struggled to get the back of a picture frame open. He got it eventually. Slipped out the picture and stared at himself, alongside his brothers smiling without a care in the world. He remembered that they were twelve and fifteen at the time. They were at a closed beach, snuck their way in under a barbed fence that's sign very explicitly said "KEEP OUT".

In the photo, the three of them were soaked from jumping in the water with their clothes on, but happy nonetheless. Ace's arm had stuck out and took up most of the right side of the photo, making it more than obvious his photo taking skills were... not up to par. Half of Sabo's face had been cut off on the left, but Luffy still liked the photo. Kept it even though Sabo demanded he throw it out _several_ times, because he looked damn stupid with only half his face in the picture. He smiled to himself before gently folding it down the middle as best he could, and tucked it behind the large sum of cash in his wallet. Also tucked that into another pocket that was in the inner lining of his jacket.

He remembered that it was now the last week of September. Which meant it'd be getting cold soon. And _also_ meant that taking along a pair of gloves or two would prove useful in preventing his fingers from succumbing to frostbite. Should he be faced with such harsh weather. Maybe it would snow where he was going, who the fuck knew. He really should have made a list of the necessities. But it was impulsive, a golden opportunity placed in front of him he couldn't pass up, or he'd regret for the rest of his life kind of thing. Maybe not the _rest_ of his life, but he knew he'd kick himself in the ass for it a couple of times.

He gave taking his phone along with him a lot of thought. It was old, a jail broken iPhone 4. Cracked along the backside and chipped on three out of four corners. He figured Garp would do something wild like track his chip, find his ass, and then drag him back home. Only to resume lecturing him the way he would about fuck knows what. That, or he'd miraculously let him go. Only to cut off his cell service, which then Luffy figured he could buy a disposable.

Luffy stared at the large pile of clothes spread out on his bed, and the equally as large pile sitting on his desk chair. Did he _need_ four pairs of blue jean shorts? Probably not. He didn't have space for it anyways. It was fall now, so what he needed were warmer clothes. The coat he had on would do, he didn't need a spare since he also had Sabo's. He tried to neatly fold a couple of hoodies and stuff them into his large backpack, on top of the sleeping bag he'd somehow managed to fit in earlier. The backpack was also Ace's, one that he'd bought for hiking, not running away. It seemed to have the same principal though; exerting energy. He didn't care.

On top he put a few sweaters. One blue, one red, one black. Some shirts, a few trousers and jeans and several folded up pairs of socks. He tried to fit in a pair of old worn down sneakers on top, in case his boots became too unnecessary for him to wear. Though he knew they'd prove to be one hell of a pain in the ass to carry later on. For now, he didn't mind. He didn't exactly _plan_ for his backpack to end up as big as it did when he was finished stuffing as many extra snacks as he could into the spare pockets. It practically screamed runaway. So, reluctantly, he removed some clothing he wished he could take but simply didn't have the space to.

Unfortunately, flying out to some, moderately hot country where snow and cold didn't exist was... out of the question.

He didn't want to drain the safe of all it held, and with how much he had on him, he wasn't sure leaving the country in general was an option.

He sighed and gave it a moments thought as he stared at his large bag. Where he would go, that is. He had no idea. Left it to fate. He took a look at the large black and white clock that hung on his bedroom wall. 7:15 P.M. It'd taken him that long? Packing didn't seem like such a tedious and time consuming task when he'd started, but evidently he was wrong.

He wrapped a long black scarf around his neck, and zipped up his jacket. He left out his bedroom window, having a room next to the shed seemed to only have one purpose and that was: sneaking out. He dialled Shanks' number and told him he was leaving. It was mid autumn and it'd begun to feel a bit more chilly than usual, with the wind picking up every now and then. He stuffed his hands in his pockets until he came to his backyard fence. Hopped over and made his way down the dirt path that went through a short forest like area until he reached a main street.

He'd met up with Shanks at the old bar, back on one of the streets most people usually stayed away from. He'd met and gotten to know many of the folks who lived and worked around that area, and befriended many. Particularly Shanks, who was as good as a father to him.

He sat next to him, the red head to his left on a leather bar stool and threw suggestions about going by an alias, in case someone happened to ask for his name.

"You'd need a fake ID then, if someone asked." Shanks told him. Luffy hummed in his seat, his ridiculously large bag placed by his feet.

"Can you get me one?" he asked.

"Right now?" Shanks raised an eyebrow. Luffy nodded and gave a large grin. "Yeah, let me just call up our local fake ID creator to get you one." A few of Shanks' other friends lightly laughed at his sarcasm and at the way Luffy's eyes shone.

"Really?!" They practically beamed with excitement, and the laughter got louder.

"No, you dunce," Shanks laughed now, the few others that sat at the bar now joining him without holding back. "It's about nine, who the hells got time to make a stupid kid like you a fake?"

"Come on! That's no fair," he pouted. Shanks slid him a drink while wiping off an imaginary tear he'd pretended to shed.

"Life's not fair, kiddo."

* * *

Luffy awoke to the sound of a baby crying. He hated it. Rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and yawned twice before turning around to see the cause. The baby was maybe two... two and a half. Face as bright red as a tomato and wailing for whatever reason.

The mother didn't seem to give half a damn, as she went on reading her magazine as if her child wasn't being a nuisance to everyone in the cart. Luffy pulled his hat over his head, as well as the hood of his coat in hopes it'd shut out the noise. It sort of worked, until the child began crying even louder. How no one else had asked the woman to somehow shut her baby up, was beyond him.

He tried to focus on other things, and looked out the window. He noticed the train had slowed significantly in speed and yawned once more before calling out to who he assumed was a... kind of waiter? Something like that.

"Hey! How long until we get there?" he asked. In all aspects minus this, he was an adult.

"Ah, the train should be arriving within a few minutes." the man told him with a smile. Luffy returned it and nodded, turning his attention back out the window. He'd popped his headphones in, thanking god he didn't forget, and suddenly felt more at ease without the loud crying of an infant in his ear. As the Guns n' Roses tune blasted in his ear, he noticed the scenery was much different than back home. Though the tall buildings he could see in the distance were similar to downtown.

Figured it was just a big city thing.

His stomach grumbled, and he wished they'd at least serve a meal or hand out a snack on the ride so he wouldn't have to deplete what little he had on him. He looked at the watch on his wrist that read 10:42 A.M and extended his legs. Stretched and let out a bit of a groan.

He felt the need to walk, maybe even go for a run. His legs were that sore. He also had to go to the bathroom. _And_ he was hungry. All things he hated being at once. He could, as much as he _hated_ it, wait to eat. If it was only a few minutes, he could wait.

 _'A few minutes'_ my ass, he thought. The train had been delayed by a half hour due to the heavy amount of rain that suddenly came pouring down as they neared their destination. That was when it hit him. That he should have brought an umbrella. There were probably... countless things he should have brought with him but didn't. He'd find out sooner or later.

No matter, because he was finally there. On solid, non moving ground that didn't screech against the tracks. The first thing he did was rush for the bathroom.

After that, Luffy wandered around the station, wondering what in the fuck he was going to do now. Shanks, as much as Luffy didn't want to admit and probably never _would_ to his face, was right. He should have had a plan but there was no sense in worrying about it now.

He stood by one of the double glass doors that led outside. He watched the rain pour down and mumbled a few curses under his breath to himself. Now his coat and jeans would get wet, which meant he'd have to find somewhere to dry them, which _also_ meant he'd need to find shelter for the night.

For some reason Luffy felt like he was living in some odd dysotopia. Or post apocalypse. Where he had to be aware of his surrounds, sharpen all of his senses, _somehow_ find shelter and not to mention the worst of the four: ration his food.

He pulled the hood of his coat over his head once again and threw his backpack over his shoulders. He tugged on the straps so it was secure enough and walked outside. He was immediately greeted by flashing lights through the rain. Advertisements and big signs identifying which buildings were for what, brightly shone through the showers. People, business men and women, all walking with their umbrellas held in one hand, briefcase in the other.

He hummed to himself as he walked through the large crowd of people, thinking to himself. Where should he go? What should he do? He bumped into quite a few people, but apologized when he did. He was too busy taking in his surroundings through the pouring rain as best as he could. It proved to be too distracting to make way for twenty people charging his way. He tried to make it work.

Ah, work.

He should find a job.

He thought it'd be a bit pointless. Since he had no where to stay.

The further he walked down on... ah. 34th street said the sign, the more he realized how far from genius his lack of plan was. Despite it being dark and cloudy, a lot more on the gloomy side than he'd thought NYC to be, it was early morning.

Maybe nearing half past eleven, and he'd have checked if it weren't for the rain pouring down on him. Had it started to come down harder? Who knew. Being pummelled by the rain almost made him feel like he was undergoing a very strange purification ritual. Rain hit his face hard, drop after drop and his hoodie proved to be useless as fuck.

The only thing he knew, was it was a bit too early to head for a bar or some place lively where he'd easily be able to chat up a couple of people. And working at one didn't seem like too bad of an idea either. At least, as a start up.

He also wondered where the big ball he'd watch drop on TV every New Years was. Times Square couldn't have been that far from where he was, right? It was packed with people despite the weather. He guessed he had to be close but figured he'd save the sights for _after_ he knew where he'd be sleeping for the night. That, and for a sunnier day.

He took a left. Walked aimlessly along 5th street and passed by a few little cafes, restaurants, and retail stores with 'Help Wanted' signs pressed against the windows. He should give it a shot. Right? He should.

His hunger eventually led him to a Starbucks (what else did he know around here?). A simple looking one that smelt _incredible_ to as soon as the door opened. He pushed his hood off and felt the water trickle down and onto the floor where he stood. He looked around while taking a few small steps towards the counter. It wasn't packed; maybe ten to fifteen people were having a bit of a late breakfast. Others seemed to be getting a coffee or latte to go.

"Sir." A female voice called out and caught Luffy's attention.

"Oh, hi," he smiled. He hadn't realized he'd reached the counter. He hadn't even looked at the menu yet. He'd been too busy eyeing the tourist like mugs that had 'NYC' written on them in big bold letters.

"Good morning," she smiled. "What can I get you?"

"Uh... do you have anything with meat in it?"

The ginger behind the brown coloured counter raised an eyebrow. "Like, a sandwich?" she suggested and Luffy swore he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, anything good and packed with meat."

"We've got _Paninis-"_

"Sure."

"I personally like the chicken," she pressed a hand to her chest. "Unless turkey if your thing-"

"No! No, chicken is good." At this point, any food sounded good to him. Well almost any. "Can you put in some extra meat?" he asked.

"This isn't a subway you know," she grinned. "They're pre-packaged, so... no."

"Hm, stingy," he mumbled and watched her brows furrow. They loosened up when he handed her a twenty.

"I haven't even told you how much it is."

"Oh. Well okay, give it back then," he took the twenty out of her hands and waited. Could have sworn her face paled at the act. She stared at him, like he was under some sort of examination.

"What?" he asked.

"You're odd, is all. Anyways, no drink?" she asked.

"How am I _odd? You're_ odd. Who takes someone's money without telling them how much their food is?" he questioned. She looked at him, baffled. Like it was way too early in the morning for this kind of crap.

" _You_ handed me the money," she said. "Drink?" she asked him again, staring with squinted eyes.

"Yeah, juice. Orange juice," he said. She pointed to the front of the counter where a variety of bottled juices were. He grabbed an orange. "Anyways, haven't you heard the expression, _'the customer is always right'_?" he asked, pointing a finger in her face before she swatted it away to scan the bottle of juice.

"Not if they're still half asleep and being stupid," she grinned. She pressed a couple of buttons on the cash register. The comment took a bit to process in Luffy's indeed, still half asleep mind.

"Hey!"

"Anyways, here," she handed him some change and a few bills. "$11.75 is your change. I'll call it out to you when it's ready."

"Okay," he said. Watching her turn her back to him.

He found an empty seat near the back, a booth by one of the windows that gave a decent view of the streets, despite the weather. The seat itself was a comfortable cushion that rivalled the seat of the train. He pulled off his hat and scarf that were more than a little damp from the rain and set them on the table. He tugged off his backpack and put it on the empty area of seating next to him, leaning it against the window.

He heard his order being called out and quickly got up. A little to the side, he eyed the baked goods.

"Here you go," the ginger handed him a paper bag, his food warm inside. His eyes lit up at the scent.

He smiled at her before taking it, giving her a quick thank you and went back to his booth. He began indulging himself in the damn good chicken sandwich that seemed to hit just the right spot. Mid meal, the same ginger had come up to his table.

His eyes went from her, to the line, back to her. It'd died down a bit, as the rain seemed to slow business down a bit. He thought maybe she figured she had time to say... whatever it was she came to say.

"You dropped this by the way," she placed the folded photo of him, Ace, and Sabo on the table. He immediately dropped his sandwich and picked it up, holding it tight. How could he have not noticed he'd dropped something so important.

"I peeked, sorry," she apologized sincerely by the looks of it. "You and your friends look happy, it's a nice picture."

"They're my brothers," he corrected her and smiled back at her.

"Oh, well my comment still stands."

Luffy felt her watch him as he tucked the photo back into his jacket pocket before resuming his meal when she spoke again.

"Are you a tourist?" she asked him curiously.

"Hm?" he mumbled through a mouthful of food that was like a little sliver of heaven to his taste buds.

"Your bag, it's pretty big. Plus, you don't look like you're from around here," she said. So he _had_ been under some sort of analyzation. He swallowed his food, along with half the bottle of juice and exhaled.

"No," he looked to the side, out the window where the rainfall seemed to have began to come down harder.

"Damn, you're terrible at lying," she laughed. "It's okay if you are, it's just a weird time of the year for you to come around."

"Why's that?" he asked, chewing again. She took a quick glance behind her, saw that there were only two people in line and took the liberty of sitting down across from him. She was on the edge and looked ready to get back to work any second if someone called for her. But in the mean time was into their conversation about tourism and the weather.

"It always rains. Kind of gloomy if you ask me, but I come prepared. You're drenched too, so. I can tell you're probably an idiot who didn't check the weather prior to your visit," she grinned at him and rested her head on her hand, her elbow propped on the table between them.

"Not a visit, I moved here." He finished off the rest of his food and drink, exhaled again, this time in satisfaction. He heard her hum to his reasoning.

"Do you have an extra umbrella?" he asked. Better to give it a shot than to not, right?

She laughed at him and sat back in her seat, crossing her arms. "What, does this look like a department store?" she raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was half joking.

"So... no?"

She smiled kindly at his pouting face that looked like a defeated child. "No. But there's a convinence store down the street. They should have cheap ones.

Luffy hummed and looked back out the window. Every so often there'd be a cab that slammed on their breaks. He'd counted six so far.

"Does it really rain that much?" he asked, his gaze still set on the cab.

She hummed and turned her head to look out as well. "I think it's supposed to rain here and there for the next two weeks so," she tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. "You're better off getting one. Unless you want to avoid going outside for the time being."

"Oh, okay. Thanks uh-" He realized that throughout their entire conversation the whole topic of 'names' hadn't come up. Despite her being his uninvited yet comforting company for breakfast.

"Nami," she smiled and extended her hand. He took hold of it and shook it, giving her a large grin of his own.

"Right, thanks Nami." He had to say, he liked her already. She was easy to talk.

"And you?" she asked.

"Luffy," his smile was now plastered across his face. As was hers. He thought if everyone in the city was as nice as her, he wouldn't have any trouble at all.

"Hey, you know that sign out front?" he asked and continued before she could even part her lips. "Are you guys still hiring?"

She squinted a bit as if she was trying to remember _which_ sign out front. Like there were multiple. "Oh, that's really old actually," she said. Looked a little surprised, maybe taken off guard than he'd asked. "I didn't know it was still up."

"Really?" he asked with a frown and she pressed her lips together in a thin line.

"There are hundreds of locations though, they might be."

"Nah, I don't know anywhere else," he said honestly and it was a little slip of the tongue. He didn't mean to.

"I mean, I could ask," she offered. "Do you have a resume?" she'd asked.

"Um, no?"

"That big of a bag," she pointed at it and raised her eyebrows. "And you've got no resume?"

"No?" he questioned back. Was he supposed to? "I always got small jobs so I never really needed one," he told her. Quite honestly he didn't even know how to make one.

"Such as?" She looked a little doubtful in his latte making abilities.

"Everything, really." Sure it sounded incredibly vague and general. But it was the best answer he could give her. He watched her own watchful eye slowly crinkle at the ends as she smiled.

"Well, I'll ask now if you'd like. Sit tight," she said. She picked up his garbage and tossed it out as she headed back behind the counter. She spoke a few words to the tall blond male that'd taken over the previous males shift, he assumed.

Luffy cracked his neck a few times. He watched cars pass by, noting the rain had let up a little, _thank god._ The roads were crowded with cars and taxis fighting to merge lanes, the sidewalks had again become full of people rushing into work. Some perhaps on an early lunch break.

He didn't have any bad first impressions at all. In fact, he quite liked it. His chin dug into his palm as did his elbow to the table it was propped on. He'd somehow failed to notice her return and take her seat again until she slid a paper in front of his arm.

"So this is your application."

He stared down at the empty boxes that were calling to him, asking to be filled out. She clicked the end of a black pen and practically stuck it in his face.

"You can fill it out and tell me when you're done."

"Um," he said as he looked down. Full name, phone number, _address,_ was the one that stuck out the most. "What if I'm missing a couple things?" he asked.

"You don't know your name or number?" she asked jokingly, eyeing his beat up iPhone that sat next to his hands pressed to the table.

"I do, but..." he trailed off; his eyes had darted to the window. That seemed to be the only other place he could look.

"But?"

"I don't really have a place to live so I can't fill it out." He slid the paper back to her, not really sure of what to do or say next. He'd figure it out, right? She watched as he pressed his lips together, like he was deep in thought. Really Luffy was just wondering if there'd been an accident or something down the street due to the weather, that was slowing traffic down.

"But you said you moved here," she spoke in a lower tone than before. The playful and fun attitude she had before was also gone, and now she looked intense and serious.

"Yeah," he nodded. He didn't understand why she'd gone 180 on him so quick.

"But you've got nowhere to live?" she asked, as if to clarify what he'd already told her.

"That's what I said." He didn't like having to repeat himself.

She looked at him as though she didn't know what to make of the person she sat across from. He didn't either, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Nami!" The blond standing behind the register called out her name, and she gave him a little wave to indicate she'd be there in a second. Se turned back to Luffy and ripped a little piece of the application off.

"I've got to get back but," she pressed her lips together as she wrote down ten digits, sliding it across the table. "In case you get lost, or find a place to live and want the job again." She smiled and crumpled up the remainder of the sheet and tossed it into one of the cans as she walked back behind the register.

Luffy smiled to himself. He didn't leave after that. It was still raining quite hard despite it letting up. He wasn't up for getting wet again when his clothes still hadn't really dried off from earlier. So he pulled out his phone charger and plugged it into the outlet underneath the table. Connected it to the free Wi-Fi and played some games that only he could have found amusing and good enough to pass the time.

An hour, perhaps an hour and a half passed when the rain only came down in light sprinkler amounts. He decided he'd go and search for that damn convenience store Nami had mentioned and grab himself an umbrella. He'd meant to say goodbye to her, but saw she wasn't behind the register. Nor was she making any of those fancy drinks he could never chug down. He'd tucked the paper with her number on it into the same pocket with his wallet and the photo of him and his brothers. After walking out the door he stood, _very_ cluelessly in the centre of the sidewalk wondering exactly which way the damn store was.

* * *

After four, the rain stopped completely. The umbrella had proved useful in it's extensive usage over the course of three and a half hours that Luffy wandered and sat in the park. Central, right? He'd already forgotten. There were several benches under a gazebo, which were dry. He'd watched the rain come down into the small body of water that was well, in the centre, of Central Park.

He'd spoken to a few people, one old woman and a man who'd been married for forty years, this coming November. Luffy listened mostly, to their conversation. Adding in tidbits about himself when they'd asked but never saying anything too personal. They'd left around an hour ago and again, Luffy was alone.

He really hated it. Being alone. It was cold, rainy, the sky looked like it'd been weeping for hours over something painful. He'd searched on his phone for a cheap hotel nearby, not really up to walk upwards of fifteen miles in this weather. Everything he found was costly, and even if he'd chosen to stay for two nights it'd take a large sum out of what he had.

The particular bench he sat on wasn't _too_ bad; he figured he _could_ stake out on it. Sleep until a cop or someone tried to fuck with him, then make a break for it. But that was one thing he _had_ to avoid. Getting in shit by the cops.

So essentially, as Shanks had said (which seemed to echo in the back of his head, too) he was homeless. It wasn't a good feeling, not by a long shot. It wasn't too late and he definitely could have gone back home. Made up some excuse like, 'I just went out of town for a day!'. Chances were Garp wouldn't even be home. He'd probably never even find out.

But he couldn't. He _wouldn't._

However the feeling of being so isolated, so _alone_ made the air around him heavy. He was no meteorologist, but even he was sure it wasn't the weather.

It was something much heavier bearing down on his chest, making him feel helpless.

* * *

A/N: ho ho ho. I hate writing Luffy not being in your face happy it breaks my heart.

Leave me a review and stuff. Thank you for reading!

~S


End file.
